Wings
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Con sus dos alas era un guardián de la luz y las estrellas. Era la encargada de enviar el mensaje de Dios... pero envidiosa de la perfección cayó del cielo como un lucero. [Este fanfic participa en el movimiento por un mundo con más Crime Sorcière del foro: Cannon Island.]


**Notas de autor:** Vengo con más delirios espirituales. He dicho que me gusta este género, puesto que a me fascina el tema de ángeles y demonios. Pero antes de mi vómito celestial xD les dejaré la definición del género para justificar mi locura. El género spiritual involucra temas referentes a espíritus; el más allá, el infierno, paraíso, purgatorio, ángeles, demonios. ¿Entonces dijeron ángeles? ¡Cómo guante!  
 **Palabras:** Aparte del género, personaje me sortearon el mínimo y máximo de palabras y pues me tocó 1.000-1.500, escribí: **1.248**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fanfic participa en el movimiento por un mundo con más Crime Sorcière del foro: Cannon Island.  
 **Advertencia:** antes de leer este fanfic, lean " When the sky fell" porque es parecido, hace referencia, es la continuación. ¡BAH!

* * *

 **Wings**

* * *

Tirada en el suelo, con una enorme herida en el vientre se pregunta por sus alas.

Alas… ¿dónde están las suyas? ¿Dónde quedaron sus alas?

Se las arrancaron, sí. Pero se supone que volverían a aparecer cuando mandaran por ella y ese _rayo_ había sido la señal que tanto esperó: vienen por ella, es el momento de volver a casa.

Sin embargo, sus alas siguen sin aparecer.

Se supone que son dos, pero siguen sin surgir tras su espalda… al no salir, se pregunta si acaso habrá más castigo para un ángel como ella, ¿por qué más? ¿Acaso no quieren que regrese a su hogar? ¿Se ha contaminado tanto en la tierra que ya no puede ser una entidad divina?

La imperfección gana y su brillo se apaga. Sus alas se desvanecen y su vida pasa a una nueva condena: vagar muerta por el mundo y separarse más de los ángeles.

Su cuerpo es carcomido pero su alma es inmortal…

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y repudia más a los estúpidos humanos. Piensa que jamás alcanzarán la gloria y se la están llevando a ella de paso, ya que ha fracasado tanto en el cielo como en la tierra por culpa de ellos. Por los humanos, sus alas fueron arrancadas, por ellos no es perdonada, por ellos sus alas no aparecen y solo por ellos está sufriendo así.

Está en la tierra apreciando las luces divinas, viendo como caen plumas desde el cielo como cruel ironía a lo que ha perdido. Derrumbada en el suelo, puede ver una pluma blanca y un tenue brillo que se extingue junto con su respiración.

Quema y puede ser el fuego divino o el fuego del infierno. Pero, ¿Qué más infierno que la tierra?

Trata de reprimir el llanto de frustración cuando ve a las figuras aladas volar sobre las esponjosas nubes que algún día tocó, siente que se burlan de ella. ¿Para qué vienen y presumen de su majestuosidad y perfección mientras ella se pudre entre los gusanos?

Si tuviera sus alas se podría elevar.

Si tuviera sus alas volaría hasta llegar al cielo.

Si tuviera sus alas haría el mismo trabajo que antes.

Pero no, está condenada a ver desde lo más bajo y a añorar estar en _ese lugar_. Su escarmiento será apreciar mejor que nadie esos mensajes divinos y soportar la forma en cómo no les dan la importancia, ver cómo nadie los entiende, ser testigo de cómo prefieren otras cosas ―la especie humana es ignorante y esa ignorancia alimentará su frustración: ¿Por qué alguien que conoce su significado tiene que vivir con alguien que jamás lo entenderá?

Los culpa a ellos: por ignorantes. No merecen todo lo que les dan y ella, tampoco se merece estar como condenada, no porque ella ama a su especie ― _los ángeles._

Su alma ve su cuerpo sin vida y con lágrimas en los ojos voltea al cielo… ahora tiene resignarse a estirar todo lo que pueda su brazo para no poder tocarlos, resignarse a gritar y no ser escuchada… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus hermanos le hacen eso? ¿No era suficiente vivir en un ordinario mundo lleno de odio, mismo que la consume? O, ¿Acaso es un mensaje oculto para que no se rinda?

Puede aguantar estar sin sus alas.

Puede soportar verlos desde lo más bajo.

Pero, jamás entenderá por qué. ¿Por qué sus rayos atraviesan las nubes si no es para buscarla y devolverla al cielo?

¿De qué sirve el estruendo? ¿¡De qué sirve que ella espere el impacto glorioso de los dioses que exclaman por ella!?

De nada, es la respuesta.

El relámpago y el grito divino, la golpearon con fuerza y sintió la conexión; por un momento ella sintió que sus alas brotaron por su espalda, hasta podía jurar que se elevó unos centímetros de la tierra por inercia.

Su cuerpo murió, pero su alma se conectó a la misma luz de cuando fue guardiana, porque ella cuidó las estrellas.

Fue la misma sensación que tenía al estar mandando esa luminosidad a la tierra ―el mensaje de esperanza que los dioses les enviaban a los humanos. El recordatorio de que estaban siendo oídos y que no perdieran nunca la fe.

Por segundos, la luz divina invadió su ser con _la_ perfección (ese rayo era su conexión, la llave que la llevaría de nuevo a casa)… tenía que ser lo mismo; era escuchada por los dioses.

Sorano fue guardiana de la luz y las estrellas. Por ende, ella sabía de lo que se trataba; su misión fue mandar esperanza a los humanos en forma de luminosidad. Y hasta ese momento, lo pudo entender; eso es lo mismo que sentían los humanos cuando ejecutaba su trabajo.

Así se siente y se ve la esperanza. Flota, se ilusiona con el futuro, sueña y aspira por su deseo. Se ve blanco y la felicidad es casi tangible…

Las plumas caen alrededor de su cuerpo inerte y la llenan de perfección; parecía no sufrir, el dolor acompañó a su alma.

La imagen era como un homenaje por ser un caído. Mas no, era _más_ castigo…

Los humanos ruegan por salud, por amor, por bienestar. Y las estrellas que adornan el nocturno cielo son significado de que son oídos y sus plegarias se cumplirán: una nueva estrella, es un nuevo deseo. Si la estrella se cae, es que se han cumplido esas ilusiones.

Y ahora, que ella ruega por volver, que suplica por sus alas, que pide por cuidar sus estrellas, es escuchada. Ese rayo significa _ba_ su esperanza; vuelven por ella, es el regreso de sus alas, esa luz la succionará y la elevará hasta lo alto, las estrellas aclaman por ella, porque era necesaria en su función de cuidarlas.

Pero no… es una burla a sus ilusiones.

La escuchan sí, pero no mandan por ella.

Ella sigue en la tierra.

Está desalada.

Y está muerta.

¿Por qué no puede volver al cielo?

El mismo cielo que la expulsó y que parece caer; lo hace con la lluvia, lo hace con la nieve, lo hace con los rayos, lo hace con las estrellas fugaces… No es el cielo, son _ángeles_ _caídos._ Como ella.

Cae, cae y cae. Lo hace una y otra y otra vez. Le quitan sus alas y le arrebatan la perfección; la condenan a la mortalidad, al mundo que tanto repudia y que la vuelve con ella ―siempre tuvo más similitudes con la tierra, que con la perfección del cielo.

Mirando a las nubes y a los ángeles que vuelan sobre ellas, recuerda lo que era y se pregunta: ¿Por qué?

Los ángeles son seres divinos que les sirven a los dioses. Ella le servía al suyo, ella cuidaba la perfecta luz de las estrellas. Con su trabajo se encargaba de mandar el mensaje de dios: velar por los humanos.

Ella velaba por sus sueños al encender la luz de la esperanza.

Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las estrellas comenzaron a caer?

Porque ella envidió su _perfección._

En el cielo como en la tierra ella buscó una cosa: ser perfecta.

Quería más brillo. Quería perfección. Quería todas las estrellas. Quería elegir entre cuáles deseos de esperanza cumplir y cuáles no. Quería elevarse más alto.

Y como condena fue un lucero que cayó del cielo.

Y hoy es: un muerto que no encuentra su lugar. Un muerto que quiere volver al cielo para ser perfecta. Un muerto que culpa a los humanos de su imperfección. Un muerto que no acepta lo que es.

Sus alas, ¿en verdad nunca se las devolverán? ¿Nunca alcanzará la perfección?

* * *

D: Horriblemente horrible, aquí tienen una guía para entender mi mensaje de dios:

―En religión, un ángel es un ser espiritual que asiste y sirve al Dios o dioses de algunas religiones tradicionales. Además suele ser una figura opuesta a los demonios. Los ángeles son mensajeros de Dios, espíritus puros e inmortales creados por el Señor. Su función principal es glorificar a Dios. Además, sirven de nexo entre Él y el ser humano, protegen a éste y velan por su salvación.

―Querubín: Los Querubines son los guardianes de la luz y las estrellas. Se cree que, aunque no están en el plano de la realidad humana, su luz divina se filtra del cielo y toca las vidas de los hombres. Se los representa con dos pares de alas.

―Ángel caído: En el cristianismo, un **ángel caído** []es un ángel que ha sido expulsado del cielo por desobedecer o rebelarse contra los mandatos de Dios. Según ésta traición son ángeles caídos:

―La primera vez que se cita el nombre de **Lucifer** es en un texto del profeta Isaías (Is 14.12-14) de la Vulgata de San Jerónimo (siglo V), traducción que él hace de la Biblia, del griego (Nuevo Testamento) y hebreo (Antiguo Testamento) al latín, para designar a la palabra _Lucero_. En este texto se vislumbra el antiguo relato del ángel caído:

 **Español** : _"¡Cómo has caído del cielo, **Lucero** , hijo de la Aurora!_ _Has sido abatido a la tierra dominador de naciones!_ _Tú decías en tu corazón: "escalaré los cielos; elevaré mi trono por encima de las estrellas de Dios; me sentaré en el monte de la divina asamblea, en el confín del septentrión escalaré las cimas de las nubes, seré semejante al Altísimo"_

En sí, pienso que Sorano es envidiosa de la perfección y me pareció bueno conectar ese deseo insano por el ser perfecto "ángel" como su propio condena. Tanto en cielo como en tierra es imperfecta ―aunque no se culpe a ella, culpe a los humanos porque ella es uno al fin de cuentas―. Traté de volverlo a conectar con elementos del cielo: estrella, lluvia, nubes, etc.. como en los drabbles, mucho énfasis ahí. xD

Apesta, lo sé.

Pero bye. :x


End file.
